horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Banuk
The Banuk are a human tribe in Horizon Zero Dawn. The Banuk are a nomadic tribe, native to the mountains north of the Sacred Lands. Made up of fearless hunters and mysterious shamans, they are constantly trying to prove their worth against increasingly stacked odds, and favor this over engaging with other tribes. Society Lifestyle The Banuk are a nomadic tribe and their simple shelters are similar to tipis, made of long wooden poles and covered with painted canvas. Banuk settlements include little more than tents and fire pits. Tribespeople live in small, mobile groups of hunters called “Weraks.” Each is led by a dominant chieftain along with the counsel of the shamans. Despite living in groups, the Banuk are highly individualistic and value independence. Each member of the group must prove that they possess the will to survive alone.The Banuk Culture The Banuk are notable for their use of colorful dyes for decoration. They use these pigments for dying their clothing and objects, and for painting. Their geometric designs can be observed on the canvas used for shelter, and on mountainsides. The designs appear to have spiritual purpose, for either protection or another meaning. Banuk society is lead by shamans who often participate in "medicine hunts" and claim to be able to sense the presence of nearby machines. These shamans occasionally have machine parts sewn directly into their skin. The tribe has general knowledge of the glyphs left by the Old Ones, but they prefer to record history in song. Their oral tradition includes a large volume of hunting tales. Foreign relations Due to their isolationism, the Banuk are often deemed to be just as mysterious, primitive, and savage as the Nora tribe. While Banuk traders do occasionally visit Meridian, they seldom stay long enough to satisfy the curiosity of the Carja. They do not appear to readily welcome travelers who visit their lands, and expect visitors to construct their own shelters and hunt and cook for themselves. At one point, a Carja scribe by the name of Aram set out to study the Banuk in their homeland of Ban-Ur. While he found the landscape to be quite beautiful in its own way, he despised the cold climate and was puzzled by the odd customs of the natives. He found their relentless pursuit of challenges most odd, as did the Banuk once they learned of the Carja's own customs. Known Weraks * Kikuk's Killers * Owl's Watch * Scars of the North * White Teeth Known Members NPC Archetypes * Banuk Child * Banuk Shaman * Banuk Villager * Banuk Wanderer * Young Banuk Hunter * White Teeth Chieftain * White Teeth Hunter Known Settlements * Banuk Encampment * Keener's Rock * Longnotch * Song's Edge Gallery Luc-de-haan-banuk-male-hunters-summer-v2.jpg|Hunter concept art by Luc de Haan Luc-de-haan-banuk-female-hunters-summer-v1.jpg Ilya-golitsyn-banuk-shamans-resize.jpg|Shaman concept art by Ilya Golitsyn Ilya-golitsyn-banuk-shamans-02-resize.jpg Suzanne-helmigh-c1.jpg|Shaman clothing concept art by Suzanne Helmigh Suzanne-helmigh-c2.jpg Suzanne-helmigh-c3.jpg Suzanne-helmigh-f1.jpg|Villager clothing concept art File:Suzanne-helmigh-f2.jpg Jorry-rosman-banuk1.jpg|Settlement concept art by Jorry Rosman Jorry-rosman-banuk2.jpg Jorry-rosman-banuk3.jpg Jorry-rosman-banuk4.jpg Lloyd-allan-banuk-village.jpg|Settlement concept art by Lloyd Allan Lloyd-allan-banuk-village-night.jpg Lloyd-allan-banuk-village-landscape.jpg Alex-zapata-banuk-final.jpg|Render of various models used in Banuk settlements References Category:Humans Category:Tribes